Halloween 1980
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt. Es ist Halloween und Harry ist gerade drei Monate alt als Severus von Dumbledore in die drei Besen bestellt wird, wo gerade eine Party stattfindet. Was wird ihn dort erwarten? Slash. SSRL.
1. Chapter 1

Beitrag zum Halloween Festival 2006 auf der Livejournal-Communitiy „die Heulende Hütte"

Pairings: SS/RL – angedeutet SS/LE, SS/RB und RL/SB

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Titel: Halloween 1980

Inhalt: Wie der Titel schon sagt. Es ist Halloween und Harry ist gerade drei Monate alt als Severus von Dumbledore in die drei Besen bestellt wird, wo gerade eine Party stattfindet. Was wird ihn dort erwarten? Werden in dieser Nacht vielleicht einige entscheidende Weichen gestellt?

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros...). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

PS: Severus trägt in dieser Story ein Kostüm, das sich "Domino" nennt. Während des deutschen Biedermeier und des englischen Regency war diese Art der Kostümierung sehr beliebt. Ein Bild davon könnt ihr unter diesem Link sehen:

http (doppelpunkt) (slash) (slash) i4 (dot) photobucket (dot) com (slash) albums (slash) y105 (slash) Lorelei (Unterstrich) Lee1 (slash) domino2 (dot) jpg

(Die Dame vorne auf dem Bild trägt ihren Domino offen und ohne Maske. Der Mann im Hintergrund trägt ihn geschlossen und mit Maske... Ihr seht - niemand würde Severus in so einem Kostüm erkennen...)

* * *

**Halloween 1980**

_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_

PROLOG

Madam Rosmerta hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Ihr kleiner Halloween-Maskenball, der in den "drei Besen" stattfand, war ein voller Erfolg. Unzählige maskierte und vermummte Zauberer und Hexen tummelten sich in ihrem Lokal, lachten, tanzten, tranken, aßen und flirteten was das Zeug hielt.  
Die Stimmung war mehr als ausgelassen.  
Unter einigen Kostümierungen glaubte Madam Rosmerta sogar den einen oder anderen Hogwarts-Schüler zu erkennen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es diesen gelungen sein mochte, das Schloss zu verlassen.  
Sie hatte allerdings auch nicht vor, den Jugendlichen den Spass zu verderben. So beschloß sie lediglich, darauf zu achten, dass der Alkohol für diese Gäste gar nicht, oder zumindest nicht zu freizügig floss und den Dingen ansonsten ihren Lauf zu lassen.  
Doch nicht nur Schüler schienen hierher gefunden zu haben. Auch unter den Erwachsenen kam ihr die eine oder andere Gestallt bekannt vor. Sie war sogar bereit zu schwören, dass unter einer venzianischen Maske ein Hogwarts-Lehrer steckte.  
Aber auch die Haremsdame hatte sie schon irgendwo gesehen...

**OoooOoooO**

Severus Snape glaubte ebenfalls, einen Hogwarts-Lehrer unter der venezianischen Maske zu erkennen. Es musste Professor Leach sein, der Muggelkunde unterrichtete. Anders war diese Geschmacksverirrung in orange nicht möglich. Er selbst hatte sich für einen etwas altmodischen, schwarzen Domino entschieden, der seinem Hauptziel – unerkannt zu bleiben – jedoch äusserst förderlich war.

Der weite Umhang verbarg seine Statur und veränderte durch seine voluminösen Falten auch seine Bewegungen. Der Dreispitz und die große, weiße Halbmaske schließlich machten sein Gesicht nahezu unkenntlich.

Severus war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Ihm war nur noch nicht klar, warum Dumbledore darauf bestanden hatte, ihn ausgerechnet hier zu treffen. Aber die Anweisungen des Hogwarts-Direktors waren eindeutig gewesen. Er solle sich auf dem Fest ein wenig unter die Gäste mischen und sich dann gegen elf Uhr unauffällig in Zimmer Sieben begeben.

Es war gerade mal eine Woche her, dass Severus Snape sich Dumbledore als Spion angeboten hatte und er hatte das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore ihm noch nicht völlig vertraute. Daher hatte er ohne jedes Zögern die Einladung – welche sicher eher einem Befehl gleichkam – angenommen und ohne jede Bemerkung alle Bedingungen akzeptiert.

Daher stand er hier inmitten einer zunehmend trunkenen Traube von kostümierten Menschen und wartete mehr oder weniger geduldig darauf, dass es elf Uhr wurde.

**OoooOoooO**

Punkt elf Uhr klopfte er an die Tür von Zimmer Sieben – trat jedoch sofort ein, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten und schloss die Tür umsichtig wieder hinter sich. Die Geräusche der Feier wurden durch das Schließen der Tür abrupt abgeschnitten. Es war still in Zimmer Sieben. Eine zierliche Gestalt in einem hellblauen Kapuzenumhang drehte sich zu ihm um und er erkannte Lilly.

„Evans." Es klang fast wie ein Zischen. Er nahm Dreispitz und Maske ab und legte sie auf den Tisch, der neben der Tür stand.

„Es heißt jetzt Potter", erklärte sie mit ruhiger Würde und schob mit einer Hand die Kapuze des Umhangs etwas ungelenk von ihren roten Haaren. Erst jetzt bemerkte Severus, dass sie in der anderen Hand ein kleines Bündel hielt, aus dem einzig ein Büschel schwarzer Haare hervorstand. Verdammt – sie hatte ihr Balg mitgebracht.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte er feindselig. „Ich glaube nicht, dass..."

„Dumbledore weiß Bescheid", unterbrach sie ihn gelassen. „Er wird in wenigen Minuten hier sein. Ich bin hier, weil ich..." Sie zögerte zum ersten Mal und wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab. „Ich weiß, dass du vor einer Woche bei Dumbledore warst. Und ich weiß auch warum."

Severus' Blut verwandelte sich bei ihren Worten in Eiswasser. Ein Gefühl leichter Panik bemächtigte sich ihm. Es fühlte sich genauso an wie vor einigen Wochen, als Voldemort sich für den Potter-Balg entschieden hatte und Severus von dieser Entscheidung erfahren hatte.

„Das war vertraulich! Absolut vertraulich! Woher weißt du davon?", brach es aus ihm heraus. Fast sofort presste er seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. Verdammt! Wann würde er es endlich lernen, nicht immer so impulsiv zu reagieren? Wenn er das alles durchziehen wollte, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, würde er sich in Zukunft wesentlich besser im Griff haben müssen.

Sie streifte ihn mit einem leicht verwunderten Blick.

„Von Dumbledore selbst natürlich. Er hat es mir gesagt", antwortete sie kühl. Sie nestelte an der Decke herum, in der das Baby eingewickelt war. „Wie kommst es, dass ausgerechnet du mir Vorträge über Vertraulichkeit hältst?", fragte sie zynisch.

Ihre Worte trafen ihn wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Sie wusste wirklich alles. Dumbledore hatte ihm nichts erspart... sie wusste, dass er die Prophezeiung an den dunklen Lord verraten hatte. Sie wusste es... was musste sie jetzt nur von ihm denken?

„Er hat dir also wirklich alles erzählt...", erwiderte er dumpf. Warum nur hatte Dumbledore ihr das angetan? Ihr... und ihm...

Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam. Ihr Blick war irgendwie abschätzend, doch nicht abwertend. Severus hatte in seinem Leben diese feinen Unterschiede kennen und schätzen gelernt. Er gestattet sich, sich wieder etwas zu entspannen. Was immer sie auch von ihm wollte – Rache schien nicht dazuzugehören. Mittlerweile erkannte er Rache, wenn er sie in den Pupillen seines Gegenübers flackern sah.

„Ja – das hat er", antwortete sie. „Aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen – James wird nie etwas davon erfahren. Weder von mir – noch von Dumbledore. Du siehst – es ist immer noch vertraulich genug", schloss sie mit etwas sanfterer Stimme.

„Warum sollte ich dir glauben?", fragte Severus misstrauisch.

Sie lachte leise.

„Mutter zu sein hat mich verändert. Bei Männern dauert es wohl etwas länger, bis sie verstehen, was es heißt Vater zu sein." Das Baby strampelte im Schlaf und Lily summte automatisch eine kleine Melodie, bis es sich wieder beruhigte.

Severus berührte diese unbewusste Handlung schmerzlich. Lily war erst seit drei Monaten Mutter und doch erschien sie ihm schon jetzt mütterlicher, als Eileen Snape es in seinen Augen je gewesen war.

Um seine Gefühle zu überspielen schnaubte er verächtlich.

„Wenn du schon alles weißt... Hältst du es dann für klug, heute Abend hier zu sein? Das ist leichtsinnig und gefährlich – aber ihr Gryffindors..."

„Gefährlich ist es erst, seit du uns mit deiner Indiskretion in Gefahr gebracht hast!", unterbrach sie ihn scharf. „Ich bin heute hier, weil ich will, dass du den Unbrechbaren Schwur auf das Leben meines Sohnes ablegst!"

Das klang vorbereitet, geübt, auswendig gelernt… dennoch begriff Severus, dass Lily sich wirklich verändert hatte. Sie war nicht mehr das Mädchen, das manchmal im Zaubertränke-Unterrricht neben ihm gesessen hatte. Vor ihm stand eine Frau, die bereit war, wie eine Löwin für ihr Junges zu kämpfen. Ihm dämmerte die Erkenntnis, dass es nicht damit getan gewesen war, mit einem Kniefall bei Dumbledore für seine Fehler um Verzeihung zu bitten. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er von jetzt an für den Rest seines Lebens würde büssen müssen und dieser Gedanke behagte ihm keinesfalls.

„Du bittest mich, dass ich den Unbrechbaren Schwur für Potter's Balg ablege?", schleuderte er ihr entgegen - in einem letzten Versuch, dieses drohende Schicksal abzuwenden.

Ihre grünen Augen blitzten so kalt, wie er es noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte… doch… vielleicht das eine Mal… vor sechs Jahren… als er sie _Schlammblut_ genannt hatte.

„Nein, ich bitte nicht – ich fordere!", stellte sie mit schneidender Stimme richtig. „Außerdem verdankst du James dein Leben! Es spricht nichts dagegen, deine Lebensschuld an seinem Sohn zu begleichen."

„Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen..." Er schüttelte in einer abwehrenden Geste den Kopf, obwohl er fühlte, dass es letzten Endes unausweichlich sein würde, dass er sich ihr geschlagen gab.

„Dumbledore würde den Schwur besiegeln – es wird niemand außer uns dreien erfahren... und es wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit, Dumbledore's letzte Zweifel an deiner Loyalität auszuräumen." Ihre Stimme bebte leicht und Severus kam es so vor, als ob sie sich doch noch vom Fordern aufs Bitten verlegen würde. „Es ist nicht nur James' Kind – es ist auch meines... sieh... er hat meine Augen..." In diesem Moment öffnete das kleine Bündel Mensch tatsächlich die Augen und Severus konnte sich davon überzeugen, dass sie genauso grün wie die seiner Mutter waren. „Severus... es tut mir leid... ich hätte deine Einladung damals etwas netter ablehnen können."

Severus fragte sich, warum sie diese Worte gesagt hatte. Warum sie mit diesem einen Satz auf etwas anspielte, was mehr als sechs Jahre her war und damit diese ganze peinliche Szene wieder heraufbeschwor.

„Ja, das hättest du", erwiderte er abweisend. Er hatte es so perfekt verdrängt gehabt und nun musste sie wieder alles aufwühlen.

Lily nestelte an der Decke ihres Babys herum und wirkte verlegen.

„Ich denke, ich verstehe jetzt besser, warum du mich ein paar Tage später als Schlammblut beschimpft hast – du warst wohl doch mehr in mich verknallt, als ich gedacht hatte." Sie sah von ihrem Kind auf und lächelte ihn entschuldigend und auch ein wenig wehmütig an.

Ohne es zu wollen erwiderte er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihr Lächeln, bevor er seine Lippen wieder in eine verächtliche Grimasse zwang.

„Du hattest immer nur Augen für Potter", erklärte er bitter.

Sie lachte überrascht.

„Ach was – das stimmt doch gar nicht! Wir haben uns jahrelang nur in den Haaren gelegen und uns bei jeder Gelegenheit gestritten!"

Es verblüffte Severus, dass sie selbst anscheinend nie gemerkt hatte, wie sehr die beiden aufeinander fixiert gewesen waren... früher mit Streitereien... später mit anderen Dingen.

„Ja, aber du hast immer nur mit Potter gestritten", stellte er leise fest.

Wieder sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen und nickte dann lächelnd. „Du hast wohl Recht." Sie sah ihn immer noch unverwandt an. „Leistest du mir diesen Schwur?"

Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Er überprüfte seine Optionen.

Wenn er den Schwur zwar leistete, aber nicht würde halten können, wäre sein eigener Tod die unausweichliche Folge. Die einzige andere Möglichkeit wäre, den Schwur zu verweigern, doch dann würde ihn Dumbledore sicher ohne viel Federlesens nach Askaban befördern. Auch Dumbledore's Gutmütigkeit hatte ihre Grenzen. Er würde wissentlich keinen Todesser frei herumlaufen lassen, auch wenn dieser noch so sehr bereute – zumindest nicht ohne einen handfesten Beweis dieser Reue. Über den Imperius-Fluch konnte er sich nach seiner Beichte bei dem Hogwarts-Direktor auch nicht mehr herausreden.

Ihn beschlich langsam aber sicher das Gefühl, dass er die ganze Sache ziemlich verpfuscht hatte.

„Ja", willigte er schließlich leise ein. Auch wenn er ziemlich rasch nach seiner Schwärmerei für Lilly festgestellt hatte, dass ihm Schwänze im Allgemeinen lieber waren als Titten, so war Lilly doch so etwas wie seine erste zarte Liebe gewesen. Ein Teil von ihm konnte sich diesen längst vergangenen Gefühlen einfach nicht entziehen. Egal welche Optionen ihm diese Entscheidung noch offen ließ.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest, mein Junge", erklang Dumbledore's Stimme, der gerade den Raum betrat.

Durch die geöffnete Tür klangen Musik- und Gesprächsfetzen der Feier herauf. Was Severus anging, so hätte dieses Fest auch auf der anderen Seite der Erde stattfinden können. Sein Schicksal war besiegelt und ihm war mit einem Mal alles so schrecklich gleichgültig. Ein gewisser Fatalismus und ein seltsames Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit hatten sich seiner bemächtigt. Geschmeidig sank er auf seine Knie und reichte Lily, die es ihm nachtat seine rechte Hand. Er war bereit, den Unbrechbaren Schwur zu leisten.

**OoooOoooO**

Als alles vorbei war und Severus geschworen hatte, mit seinem Leben für das Leben von Lily's Sohn einzustehen, standen sie wieder auf.

„Ich danke dir, Severus", flüsterte Lily ihm leise zu und küsste ihn auf die Wange, wobei ihre Lippen ein wenig seinen Mundwinkel streiften.

Er unterdrückte den Reflex, sie zurückzuküssen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf Dumbledore, der ihn mit Wohlgefallen betrachtete.

„Severus, ich weiß deine Bereitschaft uns gegen Voldemort beizustehen sehr zu schätzen und ich würde dir daher gerne einen sicheren Platz in Hogwarts bieten, aber alle Lehrerstellen sind zur Zeit besetzt", sagte Dumbledore mit echtem Bedauern und Severus – der zusammengezuckt war, als er den Namen des dunklen Lords aus Dumbledore's Mund vernommen hatte - fragte sich, ob es klug gewesen war, den einen Herrn für einen anderen einzutauschen. Sicher war dieser neue Gebieter gütiger und freundlicher als der alte, aber ob sich wirklich etwas für ihn ändern würde, das würde sich erst noch zeigen müssen. Immerhin war sein Gewissen nun ein wenig leichter, aber schon wieder stand er in jemandes Schuld.

„Es wäre so oder so nicht ratsam. Er würde sicher Verdacht schöpfen", sagte Severus knapp.

Dumbledore wiegte bedächtig den Kopf.

„Ja, aber so wie es aussieht, geht Professor Slughorn nach diesem Schuljahr in den Ruhestand. Vielleicht..."

Severus warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu.

„Zaubertränke? Ich würde lieber Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten", meinte er interessiert.

„Man wird sehen", erwiderte Dumbledore ausweichend.

Severus erkannte die Ablehnung, doch er beschloss, sie darüber Sorgen zu machen, wenn es soweit war und falls er nächstes Jahr noch am Leben war, was er im Moment stark bezweifelte. Er nahm Maske und Dreispitz vom Tisch, kostümierte sich wieder, nickte knapp und verließ den Raum.

**OoooOoooO**

Als Severus sich wieder unauffällig unter die Feiernden gemischt hatte, bestellte er sich an der Bar einen Feuerwhisky und trank ihn auf einen Zug aus. Das Getränk brannte scharf in seiner Kehle bis hinunter in seine Eingeweide – aber den schalen Geschmack der Niederlage vermochte es nicht hinfort zu spülen.

„Remus! Peter! Hier sind wir!", schallte eine überaus bekannte Stimme an Severus' Ohr. Langsam und vorsichtig – um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen – drehte er sich um.

Richtig – an einem Tisch in der Ecke saßen Black und Potter. Black trug lediglich Muggel-Motorradkleidung aus schwarzem Leder, während Potter sehr einfallslos seine alte Quidditch-Uniform angezogen hatte. Black winkte gerade Lupin und Pettigrew zu, die gerade erst die „drei Besen" betreten hatten. Pettigrew unverkennbar an seinen linkischen Bewegungen, auch wenn er sich hinter einer Vampir-Maskerade verbarg. Lupin hingegen... Severus schauderte. Er wusste zwar, dass Lupin wie er ein Halbblut war, aber musste er sich deshalb gleich als Musketier verkleiden? Komplett mit breitem Kragen und Federhut? Severus sah noch genauer hin – Merlin! Sogar einen absolut lächerlichen Schnurrbart hatte er sich stehen lassen.

Severus beobachtete während der folgenden Stunde die alkoholselige Verbrüderung der vier Freunde mit einer Art fasziniertem Abscheu, während er gemächlich an seinem zweiten Feuerwhisky nippte. Er begriff nicht, dass Potter - der wusste, dass er auf der Abschussliste des dunklen Lords stand - hier in aller Seelenruhe herumhockte und mit seinen Freunden Halloween feierte. Gut, er hatte gerade geschworen, dass er Potter's Balg retten würde, aber über Potter selbst war nichts gesagt worden. Es musste doch möglich sein, einen kleinen Keil in die ach-so wundervolle Freundschaft dieser vier Gryffindors zu treiben, die er schon immer zum Kotzen gefunden hatte.

Wer war wohl das schwächste Glied in dieser Kette? Sein Blick glitt über die vier jungen Männer und blieb an Lupin hängen.

Er erinnerte sich, dass Lupin in der siebten Klasse einem sehr hübschen Ravenclaw-Jungen einige sehnsüchtige Blicke hinterher geworfen hatte, wenn er glaubte, niemand würde es bemerken.

Vielleicht war heute der Zeitpunkt gekommen um aus diesem Wissen Kapital zu schlagen und sich so zumindest ein wenig für jegliche Schmach zu rächen, die er während der Schulzeit und auch heute Abend zu erdulden gehabt hatte.

Als Black von einer Haremsdame zum Tanz aufgefordert wurde und dieser an seiner Statt den widerstrebenden, aber höflichen Lupin vorschickte, leerte Severus kurzentschlossen sein Glas und holte aus der Innentasche seines Dominos einen kleinen Flakon. Mit einer unauffälligen Bewegung entstöpselte er den Flakon und trank einen winzigen Schluck daraus. Nun war er froh, dass er einige seiner eigenen Zaubertrank-Kreationen mitgenommen hatte. Besonders diesen Trank – der demjenigen, der ihn zu sich nahm, für einige Zeit eine gewisse Unwiderstehlichkeit verlieh. Und genau die brauchte er jetzt, um seinen Plan durchzuführen...

**OoooOoooO**

Fortsetzung folgt…

**OoooOoooO**


	2. Chapter 2

**OoooOoooO**

Teil 2

**OoooOoooO**

Keine Viertelstunde später war es Severus gelungen, Remus Lupin aus den „drei Besen" hinauszulocken.

Lupin war offensichtlich froh gewesen, von der Haremsdame wegzukommen und der Trank hatte ein Übriges getan. Er hatte sogar schüchtern gelächelt, als Severus beim Hinausgehen seine Hand tiefer auf seinen Hintern hatte rutschen lassen.

Mit dieser Hand dirigierte er nun Lupin in den Hinterhof der „drei Besen" der nur von einer verdreckten Laterne schummrig beleuchtet wurde. Severus lehnte sich an eine kalte Ziegelsteinmauer und zog Lupin an sich.

„Mmmmh, du gehst aber ran", raunte der Werwolf ihm zu, bevor er seinen Unterleib gegen Severus' Oberschenkel rieb.

„Sehr zurückhaltend bist du auch nicht gerade", flüsterte Severus mit berechnend rauer Stimme, die ihre Wirkung auf Lupin nicht verfehlte. Eine beginnende Erektion drückte nun gegen sein Bein und eine warme Hand suchte und fand einen Weg unter sein Kostüm um sich an dem Verschluss seiner Hose zu schaffen zu machen.

Severus gelangte zu der Erkenntnis, dass Lupin nicht zum ersten Mal einen anderen Mann wichste. Seine Hand mit den etwas schwieligen Fingern fühlte sich unglaublich gut an und es dauerte nicht lang, bis sich das Blut in Severus' unteren Körperregionen staute. Er fühlte, wie sein Glied anfing, sich zu versteifen und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an.

Das war einfacher gewesen und lief besser, als Severus es sich ausgemalt hatte. Als Lupin jedoch mit seiner anderen Hand nach seiner Maske griff, drehte er den Kopf zur Seite.

„Nicht...", sagte er und sah im fahlen Licht der Laterne Lupin's gerunzelte Stirn. Er suchte fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung. „Ist so doch viel aufregender", flüsterte er schließlich und zu seiner Erleichterung zuckte Lupin mit den Schultern.

„Wie du meinst... aber ich finde es eigentlich schon aufregend genug." Er kratzte leicht mit seinen Fingernägeln über Severus' Hoden und ging vor ihm auf die Knie.

Etwas ungläubig sah Severus zu, wie Lupin erst mit der Zunge langsam über seine Härte leckte um dann seine heißen Lippen um sie zu schließen. Severus schloss seine Augen und ließ seinen Kopf gegen die kalte Mauer sinken, an der er lehnte und um die er jetzt sehr dankbar war.

Merlin... er hätte das nie für möglich gehalten, aber Lupin blies sogar noch besser als Regulus...

**OoooOoooO**

Unter Lupin's gekonnten Zungen- und Lippenspiel dauerte es nicht lange, bis Severus seine Finger in dessen Haare grub. Er hielt den Kopf des Werwolfs fest, während er seinen Ständer einige Male tief in diesen wundervollen Mund stieß. Viel zu schnell verkrampfte sich sein Körper und mit einem heiseren Röcheln spritze er ab. Undeutlich bemerkte er, dass Lupin gierig schluckte und über seine erschlaffende Erektion leckte.

In der Gasse vor dem Hinterhof waren Schritte zu hören und eine hochgewachsene Gestalt erschien in Severus' Blickfeld.

Das wurde ja immer besser! Jetzt würde er nicht nur Remus Lupin, sondern auch noch Sirius Black mit seiner Demaskierung schocken können. Irgendjemand meinte es heute doch noch verdammt gut mit ihm.

„Remus, bist du hier irgendwo?", rief Black in den Hinterhof hinein und schritt schließlich mit langen Schritten an der schummrigen Laterne vorbei auf Severus und Lupin zu. „Jamie und Peter wollen noch..." Black verstummte. Offensichtlich hatte er erst jetzt erkannt, dass es sich bei der knienden Person um seinen Freund handelte und nicht etwa umgekehrt. „Remus?", keuchte er unsicher, doch dann war für Zweifel kein Raum mehr übrig, denn der Werwolf wandte ihm sein Gesicht zu. „Remus!", rief Black in einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Zorn.

Lupin's einzige Reaktion bestand in einem leisen Seufzen.

„Sirius…"

Sirius war noch näher gekommen und hatte die Situation wohl mittlerweile völlig erfasst, denn er krächzte: „Remus... was machst du denn da..."

Severus Snape wählte diesen Moment um sich die Maske abzunehmen und Sirius Black ein sehr befriedigtes Lächeln zu zeigen. Mit seiner anderen Hand griff er unbemerkt nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", bemerkte Severus mit samtweicher Stimme. Ein Seitenblick auf Lupin, der immer noch vor ihm kniete, brachte ihn zu der verblüffenden Erkenntnis, dass dieser seine Bemerkung mit einem Grinsen quittierte und keinesfalls mit dem geschockten Aufschrei, den er erwartet hatte.

„DU?!", fauchte Black, als er den Slytherin erkannte, doch fast sofort wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem ehemaligen Klassenkameraden zu. „Remus... du... du hast… mit IHM?!" Anklagend, zornig und ungläubig stach er mit seinem Finger in Severus' Richtung. In dem schummrigen Licht wirkte Black's Gesichtsfarbe plötzlich grünlich.

Severus' Hand mit dem Zauberstab zuckte leicht nach vorne, doch er erkannte, dass Black wohl zu aufgebracht war um an seinen Zauberstab zu denken, denn die Hände des Gryffindors waren leer.

„Sirius, ich kann dir das...", versuchte Lupin – immer noch auf seinen Knien - seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

Doch Black ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Mich lässt du die ganze Zeit nicht ran und dann treibst du es ausgerechnet mit Snape?!", schrie er so laut, dass Lupin schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog und stürmte dann ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

Severus' Augenbrauen hoben sich bei dieser Aussage.

Ach – Black war selbst an Lupin interessiert? Und diesen hatte das kalt gelassen? Oder hatte er da etwas falsch verstanden? Möglich wäre es schon – nach dem verdammt besten Blowjob seines Lebens. Die ganze Angelegenheit wurde immer unverständlicher. Severus hatte nun eigentlich erwartet, dass Lupin seinem Freund sofort nacheilen würde, doch diese Nacht war reich an Überraschungen, denn Lupin stand lediglich langsam und umständlich auf und klopfte sich die Hosenbeine an den Knien sauber.

„Oje", seufzte er leise und sah Severus mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an.

„Du wusstest, dass ich es bin?", konnte sich Severus nicht verkneifen zu fragen, während er so unauffällig wie möglich seine Hose wieder schloss.

„Ja, natürlich. Hey, hältst du mich für jemanden, der mit jedem x-beliebigen mitgeht?", fragte Lupin gutgelaunt.

Er hatte es gewusst? Und war trotzdem bereitwillig mitgegangen und hatte… Severus verstand nun gar nichts mehr.

„Aber woher...", fing er an und biss sich gleich wieder auf die Zunge. Warum stand er einfach noch hier und redete mit Lupin? Okay, er hatte ihn nicht schockiert, wie er sich das eigentlich erhofft hatte, aber zumindest hatte er es Sirius Black heimgezahlt und so wie sich Dinge entwickelt hatten, wohl in mehr als einer Hinsicht einen Keil zwischen die selige Gryffindor-Freundschaft getrieben. Sein Plan war also nicht völlig schief gelaufen. Warum ging er dann jetzt nicht einfach?

Lupin betrachtete ihn amüsiert.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dir das erklären muss." Er tippte sich an die Nase. „Werwolf. Abgesehen davon habe ich deine Stimme erkannt."

Äußerlich versuchte Severus ruhig zu bleiben, innerlich jedoch schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand wiederholt an die Stirn.

Natürlich – er hatte ihn gerochen… dass er daran nicht gedacht hatte. Aber damit blieb noch die elementarste aller Fragen übrig.

Severus räusperte sich nervös.

„Aber, wenn du die ganze Zeit wusstest, dass ich es bin... warum..."

„Weil ich es wollte", erwiderte Lupin, als ob es die natürlichste Sache der Welt wäre. „Und ich hoffe sehr, dass es keine einmalige Sache war."

„Du wolltest es?", stieß Severus perplex hervor – sein Vorhaben, sich nicht von seiner wachsenden Verwirrung anmerken zu lassen, war vorläufig in Vergessenheit geraten. Lupin hatte es gewollt? Nicht einmal Regulus wollte es mit ihm… außer, wenn er ein bisschen besoffen war. Dann allerdings war er total scharf darauf.

„Ja… ich… wollte es eigentlich schon während unserer Schulzeit… aber…" Lupin zuckte etwas hilflos die Schultern. „Ich habe mich nie getraut und dann… dann hat Sirius wohl bemerkt, dass ich dich angesehen habe. Oder, besser gesagt: _wie_ ich dich angesehen habe. Ich hatte gedacht, er wäre einfach nur sauer weil du ein Slytherin bist und dich nicht gerade gut mit uns verstanden hast… aber… aber er war wohl eifersüchtig."

Severus stutzte. Dann hatte er vorher doch richtig gehört. Black war scharf auf Lupin und dieser… dieser hatte unverständlicher Weise _ihn_ vorgezogen.

„Du erwartest von mir, dass ich das glaube?", schnaubte Severus verächtlich, um seine Unsicherheit zu kaschieren.

Lupin schenkte ihm einen langen Blick.

„Er hat dich in dieser Vollmondnacht aus Eifersucht zur heulenden Hütte geschickt. Er hat darauf gesetzt, dass du mich…" Lupin schluckte und fuhr dann leiser fort, „…wie Abschaum behandeln würdest, sobald du wüsstest _was_ ich bin, damit ich endlich begreifen würde, dass nur er – Sirius – mich lieben würde." Lupin machte eine hilflose Geste. „Oder so etwas in der Art. Wenn Sirius eifersüchtig ist, denkt er nicht immer ganz logisch. Allerdings hatte er zum Teil Recht – du hast mich von da an wirklich wie Abschaum behandelt – bis heute Abend. Und darüber bin ich sehr froh."

Lupin legte leicht den Kopf schief und zwinkerte – kokett, wie es Severus vorkam.

Dann küsste er ihn.

Es war ein leichter Kuss, fast nur ein flüchtiges Lippenstupsen, das beendet war, bevor Severus in irgendeiner Form darauf hatte reagieren können. Und das Seltsamste war, dass er auf diesen zweiten Kuss, den er an diesem Abend erhalten hatte, sehr gerne reagiert hätte. Dieser Gedanke verwirrte Severus noch zusätzlich.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass du dich das nächste Mal bei mir revanchieren wirst", raunte Lupin ihm zu. „Lass mich nicht zu lange warten." Er drückte ihm einen Zettel zwischen seine willenlosen Finger und wandte sich von ihm ab.

Severus blieb reglos stehen und sah Lupin zu, der in leichten Laufschritt verfiel und aus dem Hinterhof hinaus in Richtung Hauptstrasse lief – zweifellos um Sirius Black nun doch von irgendeiner Dummheit abzuhalten.

Ja... es wäre verdammt schade, wenn es nur bei diesem einen Mal bleiben würde...

Für eine kleine Weile gab sich Severus seinen geheimsten Phantasien hin, doch dann rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung.

Es ging einfach nicht. Lupin wiederzusehen war gefährlich... viel zu gefährlich. Bei den Pflichten und Aufgaben, die er sich durch seine Beichte bei Dumbledore und den Schwur an Lily aufgeladen hatte, käme es einem glatten Selbstmord gleich, wenn er sich in Lupin verliebte – und er befürchtete, dass dieser Fall ganz sicher eintreten würde, wenn sie sich öfter treffen würden.

Alles, was Severus in seinem einundzwanzigjährigen Leben je über Liebe gehört, erfahren oder erlebt hatte, bestätigte ihn in der Annahme, dass dieses Gefühl eines der gefährlichsten war... denn es machte schwach – so schrecklich schwach – und Schwäche konnte er sich nun wirklich nicht leisten. Nicht, wenn er vorhatte, diesen ganzen Irrsinn zu überleben. Und das hatte er sich fest vorgenommen.

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Zettel, den Lupin ihm gegeben hatte. Es war seine Adresse. Unschlüssig starrte er eine Zeitlang auf die akkurate Schrift, dann steckte er den Zettel ein.

**OoooOoooO**

_Einige Monate später..._

James Potter öffnete Sirius Black die Tür zu seinem Haus in Godric's Hollow.

„Und?", fragte er seinen Freund. „Hast du mit Dumbledore gesprochen?"

Sirius zog seine Lederjacke aus, schüttelte einige Regentropfen ab und warf sie dann in eine Ecke des Flurs auf den Boden.

„Ja", erwiderte er. „Er hält auch den Fidelius-Zauber für die beste Idee und er begrüßt eure Entscheidung, mich zum Geheimnisverwahrer zu machen", schloss Sirius mit einem etwas unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hey, was ist los mit dir, Tatze?", wollte James beunruhigt wissen und boxte Sirius leicht gegen die Schulter. „Letzte Woche, als Lily und ich dich gefragt haben, warst du noch total begeistert davon."

Sirius nagte an seiner Unterlippe.

„Wo ist Lily?", fragte er dann.

„Oben – bei Harry... baden, füttern, wickeln... irgendwas in der Art. Warum? Was ist los?", wollte James ungeduldig wissen.

Sirius bedeutete James, ihm ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen.

„Mach die Tür hinter dir zu", wies er seinen Freund an und fläzte sich in einen der Sessel. „Ich will das zuerst mit dir allein besprechen."

James tat, wie ihm geheißen und nahm schließlich in dem Sessel gegenüber Sirius Platz.

„Also...", bemerkte er ungehalten.

Sirius holte tief Luft und sagte dann: „Ich denke, dass es zu offensichtlich ist, wenn ihr mich zu eurem Geheimnisverwahrer macht." Sirius bemerkte James' gerunzelte Stirn. „Nein! Ich ziehe nicht plötzlich den Schwanz ein! Es ist eine große Ehre für mich", stellte Sirius richtig. „Aber ich denke einfach, dass jeder Depp vermuten wird, dass ich als euer Trauzeuge und Harry's Pate auch euer Geheimnisverwahrer bin."

James nickte widerstrebend.

„Da ist was dran..."

„Eben." Sirius nickte heftig. „Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass ihr jemand anderen nehmt und wir niemandem etwas davon erzählen. Nicht einmal Dumbledore."

„Einverstanden, aber ich muss es dennoch erst mit Lily besprechen. Für mich klingt es allerdings nach einem verdammt guten Plan. Wir nehmen also Remus als unseren Geheimnisverwahrer", sagte James und lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Sessel zurück.

Sirius fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Das halte ich nicht unbedingt für die beste Idee...", äußerte Sirius zögernd. „Er ist immerhin ein Werwolf, das könnte Probleme geben..."

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!", stieß James ungläubig hervor.

„Ja, okay, ist es nicht", gab Sirius zu. „Es ist nur... ich habe ihn ein paar Mal mit jemandem gesehen..." Er biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. „Und dieser Jemand könnte durchaus einer von Voldemort's Gefolgsleuten sein."

„Du hältst Remus für einen Verräter?", brauste James auf. „Er ist unser Freund! Und wer soll überhaupt dieser geheimnisvolle Jemand sein?!"

„Snape", erwiderte Sirius mit einem seltsamen Tonfall.

„Snape?", wiederholte James.

Sirius nickte.

„Der ist zumindest alles andere als vertrauenswürdig", murmelte James halb zu sich selbst. „Und Remus trifft sich mit ihm? Ich meine..." Er machte eine vage Handbewegung und Sirius nickte wieder.

„Mist", fluchte James mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Okay, dann musst du mir aber versprechen, dass das unter uns bleibt. Ich will nicht, dass Lily etwas davon erfährt. Sie hat sich immer so gut mit Remus verstanden. Es könnte ja auch sein, dass gar nichts weiter dran ist und dann regt sie sich nur unnötig auf."

„Wenn du meinst", erwiderte Sirius – aber es klang nicht sehr überzeugt.

„Wir nehmen also Peter", stellte James fest.

„Ja", stimmte Sirius zu. „Niemand wird darauf kommen, dass ausgerechnet der nette, unbeholfene, kleine Peter euer Geheimnisverwahrer ist. Er ist die perfekte Wahl."

„Danke, Sirius", seufzte James, stand auf und legte Sirius eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wenn wir dich nicht hätten - du bist ein echter Freund."

**OoooOoooO**

ENDE

**OoooOoooO**


End file.
